My Screwed up Wonderful Tragic Life:
by HATES.ALL.GUYS
Summary: Max is dating Iggy, but what will happen when he starts abusing her? Will she turn to Fang? Will she stay with Iggy? Wil she find friends who can help? I suck at summaries, but this is a good story. Don't miss out! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters blah, blah, blah…. A girl can dream, though!**

**A/N: Well this was just a totally random thought, and I said "What the hey?" So here goes nothing. (Speaking of Here Goes Nothing… that's the song for this chappy! It's by Never Shout Never!)**

**MPOV**

"Hey Iggy! How are you on this mighty fine day? I missed you this weekend baby." I said sweetly kissing him on the cheek. Apparently he had other plans. He grabbed me and pulled me into a big bear hug, lifting me of the ground and spinning us around. He gave me sweet peck on the lips and then sat me down on the hood of his car. He was about to speak until we heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding up. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. _Fang._ The hottest and most mysterious guy at Rydell High. I started to drool at the thought of him. He didn't even know I existed, though. I was interrupted from my train of thought by Iggy kissing me full on the lips. I guess he noticed me staring at Fang.

We were in the school parking lot waiting for the bell to ring. It was just like any other day, but it felt different. I felt like something terrible was going to happen.

"Are you okay, babe? You seem out of it. Are you sick or something?" Iggy asked demandingly.

"No. I just feel weird." I replied dryly. The bell rang and I was about to hop of the car when Iggy stopped me.

"I wanna try something. Get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"I just want to give you a piggy back ride." I hopped on his back and he carried me into the school. Everyone was staring at us, and I was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Put me down." I whispered in Iggy's ear.

"Why, babe?" I thought for a second and then came up with a plan.

":Iggy. If you don't put me down, you won't get your surprise tonight."

"Wait. What surprise?" I started nibbling on his ear. He let out a moan as he caught on.

"You promise?" He asked sounding a little too hopeful.

"Yes." He sat me on my feet. I started to run.

"I lied!" I screamed. He ran after me and I started to giggle like a school girl. I looked back to find that I lost Iggy, but Principal Riggs was running after me. I turned and kept running knowing full well that I couldn't explain why I was running in the first place to Mrs. Riggs.

I thought I had lost her, but I didn't want to look back. I turned a corner fast, and ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"_OOMMMPPPHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _I made a disgruntled noise as I fell onto someone. I opened my eyes to see Fang lying underneath me.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm such a klutz. Crap. Sorry." I said feeling very shy.

"It's fine. I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you. It seems that a beautiful girl like you would be easy to notice. I'm Fang. Fang Wolfe. And you are…?" I couldn't find my voice as I tried to push myself off his chest, but ended up falling down again.

"I'm uhhhhh… well… I'm Max. Maximum Ride."

"Well, Max. Are you a senior, too?"

"Y-yeah" I replied.

"Mh-mmmm." We were interrupted but someone clearing their throat above us. I looked up to see Iggy with an angry face.

"Uh, hi Iggy. You think you could help me up. I just ran into Fang and fell." Iggy reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It hurt and the look on his face was filled with pure rage.

"Well Max, I hope to be seeing you again soon." I expected him to just leave, but ignoring the arm Iggy had around me possessively, he reached for my arm and lifted it lightly planting a soft kiss on my hand while looking into my eyes. It was a simple gesture, but it was the sweetest and sexiest thing anyone had ever done for me. I regretted it when Iggy pulled me into the nearest janitors closet.

"What do you think you are doing Max? Your mine. You always will be." Iggy said in a rather scary tone.

"Iggy I tripped. You know how klutzy I am!" I felt a cold, hard, unforgiving slap that left my face burning. I tried to hold the tears back. Iggy had never hit me before. He was always rough at times, but he had never hit me.

"Don't lie to me Maximum Ride! I know you like him. I see it in your eyes."

"I-I-I-" I tried to speak but stopped when Iggy slapped me again.

"SILENCE! I don't want to see you talking to any more guys ever again! Do you hear me? Never! I will find out." And with that he left. I lied down on the floor and sat in a broken heap. I cried for hours until I heard the final bell. I stepped out of the closet and shielded my eyes. I ran out of the school and stopped. Fang was standing against my car. What was I going to do?

**A/N: Soooo… Do you like it this far? I do. I haven't read anything like it yet. Please review or else. I'll hunt you down and force you to! I want maybe 3 reviews before I update. I will recognize my favorite reviews and I will take suggestions! Thank you and have a great day!!!!!**

**(oh P.S. Tell all your friends!)**


	2. Chapter 2: YIKES!

**A/N: My stupid computer won't let me read the reviews, so I can't recognize anyone. Anyway… here is another chapter! ******** Enjoy!!!!!**

**FPOV**

I went to class a little dazed but happy. Max seemed perfect for me, but what was up with her boyfriend? He looked like he could murder someone. After school was over I decided that I was going to get a chance with Max, so I asked around a little bit to find out what kind of car she drove. I was going to wait for her. I walked into the parking lot and crossed right up next to her BMW. It was a beautiful brand new silver one. I leaned against the passenger door and waited. After a while she came running out of the school. I was going to flash my best crooked goofy smile. I was going to be charming and seductive. But when I saw her face, the face of a broken angel, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything but stare in horror. She had puffy red eyes from crying, and bruising across the left side of her face. She looked like she had been through hell. She was still, by far, the most beautiful creature in the world.

She stopped and looked at me with a face of pure fear and hatred. The look caused me physical pain. It was like I got ran over by a truck. She slowly started walking again. She walked around her car. She was just going to ignore me. I couldn't take it. She reached for the driver side door but I stopped her quickly.

"Wait a second, Max. I need to talk to you." I said.

"No. Please, please, please j-jus-just leave me a-a-alone." She stuttered choking on sobs.

"Max. I like you. Please just let me help you. I can help. Just tell me what happened." She looked into my eyes for the first time. She looked like she got slapped. Then it hit me. How could this happen? How could anyone do that to this angel? What was wrong with him? I had no idea, but I was going to find out. I think she realized that I knew. She started trying to pull away from me and open the car door. New tears streaked down her face.

"No Max. You can't go through that again. Let me help you! I can get him to stop. Listen to me, dammit!" I yelled.

"Do you really want to help? Then leave me alone! He did this because of you! You! You ruined it! You ruined us! Why can't you just take a hint? You need to leave or he'll do it again!" She screeched. I let go of her arm and she quickly reached for the door handle. She slung the door open and jumped inside. I stood their watching. I had known her for exactly seven hours and forty-six minutes, and I had already ruined her life. She drove of quickly, barely missing my feet.

**MPOV**

As I drove away it broke my heart to see Fang's face like that. I can't believe he likes ME. I mean, why ME?

I really hope Iggy didn't see that. He would flip. I wish I could just dump him now. What happened to him? He used to be so nice. Back when we were friends. I had these thoughts all the way home, as I drove up to my house. I had moved out of my mom's house in my sophomore year. She was just too controlling.

_Crap._ Iggy was waiting in his car outside my house for me. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. I stepped out of my car and Iggy stepped out of his. He motioned towards the house for me to walk. I walk slowly up to the front door. I took out my key and unlocked the door as slowly as possible.

"HURRY UP!" Iggy yelled making me cringe. I was in for it now.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! ******


End file.
